


water is his home (but fire reminds him of the leaf)

by BlueSapphire718



Series: pitch black (but you can see the stars) [1]
Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Kaminari Denki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Minato is Izuku, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sakumo is Denki, Tobirama is Bakugou Katsuki, but what can you expect from three geniuses?, this AU is ridiculous, you seriously gotta be careful with this because it's seriously stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphire718/pseuds/BlueSapphire718
Summary: He dies and when he wakes up, he has a new home to protect. It doesn't help when several new faces are old friends and deadly enemies.(AU where Tobirama and few other shinobi reincarnates into the class of 1-A)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He accepted this would be his life a long time ago.

 

 _He's fighting._  
  
_A shriek of hatred rings in his ears, before he twists around with his blade to meet familiar red eyes of spinning pinwheels. Silver clashes with grey, singing in a ringing metallic tone as he struggles against the strength his opponent held. A soft groan escapes him as he quickly prepares a water jutsu, hands flying through familiar signs before jumping back._  
  
“Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu _!” Water visualizes in front of him, forming into a large dragon made of water, before he rushes it towards his opponent to slow him down. A poor attempt, considering he is dealing with his brother’s rival in power._  
  
“Katon: Gōka Messhitsu _!” A large stream of concentrated fire meets his jutsu, allowing both jutsu clash into producing large masses of steam into the air. But he ignores it, tries to pay attention to smoldering and burning chakra he loves and loathes. Sees a flash of black before throwing a kunai to his right, forms a hand sign to teleport him to the desired location, and feels himself suck in a breath at the mere destruction one hit performs._  
  
_“Coward!” a man’s voice hollers into the air, and he shakes himself before dodging another stream of fire. He feels heat licking at him as he watches it spread around. “Come here and fight like the dirty little bastard you are, Senju!”_  
  
_He breathes heavily, taking slow inhales of air to calm himself, to no avail. A figure emerges from the smoke created from fire, narrowing red eyes at him as a growl escapes the man. He prays to his ancestors that he will survive. “Forfeit your life, bastard,” the man growls._  
  
_He’s growing insane-_  
  
_“Never,” he snaps, taking a step back from him. “I will never bow down to you, Uchiha.”_  
  
_“You murderer, thinking you can make a deal with me,” the Uchiha hisses at him. He grips his blade tightly as the man in front of him takes a step forward and startles him with a cruel laugh. Stills in shock before feeling his hands shake. “For taking Izuna’s life, I will take yours.”_  
  
_Senju Tobirama can only brace himself as Uchiha Madara charges at him with his gunbai and slashes down on him with an intent to kill‒_

 

* * *

  
  
He startles himself awake with a gasp, shooting up from his bed and hunches over with wide eyes and shuddering breaths. He looks around him, his (dark) room a familiar and strange sight to him, even after accustoming to it for a few years. Glances down at his hand, notices it curled in a trembling fist.  
  
_Madara isn’t here_ , he reminds himself, shakily pushing himself off of his bed before trotting to the bathroom. Flicks on the light switch, and the lights harshly blinds him as he adjusts to it, looking at himself in the mirror. He still looks the same, ruffled silver hair, narrowed red eyes and he’s tensing. _No wonder_ , his mind mutters as he obediently takes out the toothbrush and places toothpaste on it.  
  
(He still never understands why people insist toothpaste is good for your teeth. It is bold to assume that.)  
  
Nightmares about Madara are often, now that he remembers. Remembers Hashirama’s stare of disapproval after he strikes Izuna down. Remembers Madara’s glares when he passes him, and flares of violent (warm) chakra after him. Remembers it’s his own fault Madara turns his back on the village and plans a ridiculous scheme to cast a genjutsu on every living being in the world.  
  
(It’s a smart idea, he must admit, because who wants to live in pain? _But pain is part of life_ , his traitorous mind whispers.)  
  
He pauses when his mother’s shout reaches his ears. “Katsuki! You’re going to be late to school! Izuku’s waiting for you, you little brat!”  
  
“I’m coming, you old hag!” he calls back, feeling himself roll his eyes at his mother’s obvious distress. After all, it’s the end of the year, and ‘school’ is a little more fun than he expected when he first encountered it at a young age. Too bad his peers disagree with it. A small and rare smile reaches his lips as he returns to his room, places his black uniform on before grabbing his bag. Checks his homework as he walks down the stairs to meet his mother’s arch of an eyebrow and Izuku’s shy wave.  
  
“Morning, Kacchan!” Izuku chirps, happily munching on the toast he’s pretty sure his mother gave him. He gives his friend a flat stare before turning it against his mother, who stares back and hands him a piece of toast. Gives a brief nod of thanks to her as he starts eating his toast, before allowing his senses to spread.  
  
Natural energy and chakra signatures outside his home meet him, some chakra rippling as he sees those signatures flying in air, walking on ground, swimming in water… It is fascinating to see how chakra (he still doesn’t have a name for their energy, even if their abilities are called ‘Quirks’) work where he lives now. Even his mother’s chakra energy is bursting with life as she continues with her daily chores.  
  
Izuku’s voice finally calls him and his attention snaps towards his friend. Acquaintance. He’s not so sure what Izuku is anymore to him, but he feels close to him to know he trusts the green-haired boy. “Did you finish homework?” the green-haired boy asks as he drags him out the door and onto the streets. No mercy for letting him finish breakfast first, he thinks sourly as he bites into his piece of toast.  
  
“You watched hero videos again last night, didn’t you, idiot?”  
  
“… maybe…”  
  
He lets out an insufferable sigh as he fixes Izuku with a disappointed and fierce glare. “You’re not going into U.A. if you keep forgetting to do your homework,” he flatly says before shuffling through his bag to hand Izuku a pile of paper. “Here, thought I do it beforehand. And stop looking at me like I’m some kind of god… stupid.” Hashirama was a god, not him. Never him.  
  
“You are amazing, Kacchan!” Izuku praises before squinting at the work. “Wait, this looks like my handwriting and how I would write the papers sensei gives us. How did you do that?”  
  
_Years of forging letters and studying human minds as a shinobi, and forging_ Anija' _s signature and letters during official Hokage business that I was not supposed to be in_ , he thinks to himself sarcastically as he shrugs. “Practice when you keep forgetting the dumb homework,” he smoothly replies instead as Izuku stares at him with suspicion in green eyes.  
  
(He sees something else in Izuku’s eyes, and he can’t figure out what it is. It strangely reminds him of a fellow _Hokage_ …)  
  
“Right…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not going to be updated regularly, that is a very serious warning at hand if you were expecting something.
> 
> I wanted to torture Tobirama, Minato and Sakumo (as seen in the tags)! So, please enjoy!
> 
> Terms:  
> Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu - Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique/Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu  
> Katon: Gōka Messhitsu - Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction/Fire Style: Majestic Demolisher  
> Anija - An old Japanese term for older brother
> 
> Read, review and enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Katsuki meets All Might for the first time with Izuku, and muses how to improve his training before meeting Denki.

Tobirama hated bridges where there’s no water below. But he’s Katsuki now, and he can’t complain about the lack of water when he has the sewage system underneath them. He just needs to clear an area for himself, block the dirty area from coming in, then he’s free to enjoy clean water _and_ he gets to practice his jutsu.  
  
It’s a win-win situation that he has to do later.  
  
“Is there a reason why we’re going down this road?” he asks dryly as Izuku leads them down to under the damn bridge. He never liked this area, it feels like he could suffocate here. Tilts his head curiously as Izuku shrugs before pointing down the sidewalk.  
  
“It’s faster to go through here than going through the main road, when walking back home,” Izuku explains as he rummages through his bag and hands Katsuki a bottle of coke. He stares distastefully at the bottle before grudgingly taking it and stuffs it in his own bag. “Kacchan, there’s nothing dangerous about the bottle of coke. It’s not going to kill you.”  
  
He needs to have a word with who made this… carbonated water which is clearly unhealthy for one’s body. It’s also a murky brown colour, looking suspicious enough. On top of that, it could be poisonous, too, no matter what Izuku tries to do to convince him to drink the damn thing.  
  
Katsuki can just hand this bottle of possibly dangerous liquid to his mother and be done with it. The old hag often likes buying them at the store.  
  
“I still don’t trust the damn thing,” he growls, glaring down at his bag. “Tea is a better drink than this… this carbonated liquid of sugar that… probably killed thousands of people.”  
  
A pause. “You’re kidding, right?”  
  
“Do I look like I’m kidding, you idiot?”  
  
Izuku chuckles quietly beside him, shakes his head as he grins shyly. “ _Kaa-chan_ made some mochi,” he says, and that little snake (not Orochimaru, the student of his own student) knows Katsuki is addicted to mochi.  
  
(Hashirama claimed several times when he was Hokage that Tobirama had a sweet tooth. No one believed him. Except Tobirama’s students, who often brought sweets to lure the Nidaime Hokage to get a free day of no training. It almost worked.)  
  
Katsuki stares at him for a moment before turning his head away, his hands and (right) eye twitching. “I hate you.”  
  
“You love me,” Izuku sings cheerfully as he opens his bag again to take out a box of chocolate. He feels his own eyes widen as he watches the green-haired boy pop one in his mouth. He then blinks innocently at him, and Katsuki can feel his head throb. “Yes?”  
  
“Give me one, goddammit.” He reaches for one, only for Izuku to close the box shut and stuff it back into his bag. “Why did you put it away, idiot?” he asked in a dangerous tone, only for Izuku to laugh and skip ahead of him. He feels chakra beneath him in the sewage, making him pause because of how… slimy it feels, but that doesn’t make him stop chasing after the boy. “Come back here, you bastard! Give me some chocolate!”  
  
“No way-“ Something bursts from underneath Izuku and the boy in front of him screams, falling backwards. Katsuki can feel it again, chakra feeling slippery and holds a sense of maliciousness that reminds of killing intent. It doesn’t bother him (he is a shinobi, after all), but what does bother him is what the thing looks like when he finally sees who’s the owner of the chakra.  
  
It's a huge blob of dark green slime… and Izuku’s trapped inside it. He tries to move his feet, but _he can’t move_.  
  
(Reminds him of when Hashirama comes back from a battle, barely able to stand and Tobirama cannot hide his terror-)  
  
Panic wells up in his chest, feels his eyes going wide, hands twitching by his side-  
  
( _Izuku is going to die!_ his mind hisses, as his heart wails for him to move. _Save him_ -)  
  
“Two little brats,” the slime muses in amusement, dark eyes narrowing down at him, then to Izuku with a smiling tone in zir voice. Izuku lets out a muffled scream and squirms, but the slime pays no heed to his friend. “Well, well, well, I guess that even if this little brat dies, I get to have another to use. Two vessels just for me.”  
  
How dare of zie to think of Izuku is a tool? Anger rises and bubbles inside him and fire crackles at his hands with popping noises. It’s ironic how fire and explosions are his quirk, and water is his nature. He steps forward threatening, and the slime glances down at him.  
  
“Let go of him,” Katsuki orders quietly, allowing a small dose of killing intent out. It doesn’t seem to faze the creature, but he can see the slime slightly tremble.  
  
“Or else what?” The slime’s tone falters a little, and he gives a grim smile as he takes a step forward. Good. Zie was scared and the grip on Izuku may loosen a little. Only Izuku seems to be losing consciousness, and he _can’t_ allow that to happen. “You’re playing wannabe hero?”  
  
“I’m pretty sure water can wash away slime,” he coolly replies. Notices a bright burst of chakra below him and he flinches from how _vibrant_ it is, makes him take in a shuddering breath. Only one person in the world has this bright of chakra, and they’re not from around here. “Or-“  
  
The manhole is busted open and a large man jumps out, shouts “Do not fear, for I am here!” and he proceeds to punch the slime. Katsuki feels air and bright chakra mixing together as they flood towards him in an impact of force. Sucks in a breath and forces himself to _move_ to catch Izuku, stumbling with the added weight as he fumbles to hold the boy right.  
  
“Are you alright?” the man thunders behind, and he turns to watch the man quickly gathering scattered pieces of the slime.  
  
He nods slowly, taking in the sight of the muscular form of the blond, smiling man. “All Might…”

 

* * *

 

 _“_ _Can I be a hero, even without a quirk?”_  
  
That’s the last thing he remembers Izuku saying to All Might before he leaves the two to their own devices. Following the boy and grabbing onto All Might was not part of what he planned for himself, but it was worth it. Izuku would be happy. Katsuki can remember back then, when he was Tobirama, asking his mother if he can become a shinobi for his Clan.  
  
_His mother gives a smile full of sharp teeth, bringing Tobirama into a tight hug as he feels tears rolling down her cheeks. “If you protect your family, even if they hate you, even if you make sacrifices to make their dreams come true, even if you can’t find hope, you will become a fine shinobi who knows what is_ right _,” she whispers fiercely as he hears a soothing rhythm of her heart close to him._  
  
Asking his mother in this world if he could become Hero was slightly different.  
  
_“A Hero, huh?” His mother stops stirring the pot of soup to give him a smirk, turning back to the pot again. “That’s a good dream. Just don’t let your ego get to your head, and don’t stray from your path, you got that, brat? Being a Hero means you put in the hard work, and not your stupid genius mind.”_  
  
Then again, being a shinobi is easier than being a Hero, whether there is blood on his hands or not.  
  
He has to train up his chakra reserves again, though he feels he has more Yin chakra than Yang. He’s going to have to train his body more and practice his techniques. Even if he remembers all the techniques he currently possesses, this body isn’t used to making hand signs at top speed.  
  
Perhaps he should work on his chakra control and the speed of his hand signs before he would start practicing with his chakra in his techniques. It should work. It _would_ work, and he’ll practice to make that happen, until he has the might of his former self once more.  
  
Katsuki stops when a hand places itself on his shoulder. “You should watch where you’re going,” a flat voice says as Katsuki looks up, meeting sharp yellow eyes as he stops. Keeps his stare as he looks in front of him to a tall metal pole. “You nearly walked into a pole.”  
  
“There’s no need to worry about me, just keep your hands to yourself,” he snaps at him, before the hand tightens and releases from his shoulder. Orangey-blond hair tied in a thin ponytail, the same yellow eyes and the boy in front of him stares back with a raised eyebrow. “Thank you” is spat out with sarcasm and the boy narrows his eyes further.  
  
“I don’t need your thanks,” the blond replies, shifting the grocery bag on his arm. Katsuki narrows his eyes at him, noting the bright yellow and white chakra mixing together in a suspicious manner, the chakra bursting in short bursts of energy. Like lightning. _Like Hatake_. “Just don’t go bumping into poles again, I’m not always gonna be around.”  
  
“… right.” Katsuki can see a glint of metal before the blond turns around and he doesn’t want to keep calling the guy “the blond”. It would seem rude and would help him brush up the non-social skills Hashirama called nonexistent. “Hey! What’s your name?”  
  
The blond pauses and meets his eyes again. “… Kaminari Denki. You?”  
  
“My name is…”  
  
_Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage, the creator of Edo Tensei, the murderer of Uchiha Izuna, the one who drove Uchiha Madara to insanity, the one who sacrificed himself to save his students, and now the one who needs to make a change and a vow._  
  
“Bakugo Katsuki. I’m gonna be the one who will become a Hero.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a headcanon of mine that Tobirama's mother is a Hatake, so excuse it. I wanted to introduce Denki immediately, and remember, some of the reincarnated shinobi are here, so that's why some characters will feel like they're OOC!
> 
> Terms:  
> Kaa-chan - Mom
> 
> Please read, review and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Izuku finds himself in a situation without his new mentor, and accidentally recreates Rasengan.

 

There is no literal escape from his best friend and Izuku finds himself being shaken around by Katsuki, red eyes narrowing on green ones. Really, he doesn’t know what made the boy close in on him, but he doesn’t want to know. Katsuki is just scary like that on these days, especially when he’s worried. At least he’s not exploding anything.

“How the hell did you get yourself into the news by saving one of our classmates from the _same slime monster who suffocated you_?” he hisses, and Izuku sobs a sorry before letting out a choked scream. He still couldn’t get rid of the glee of meeting All Might and the Hero agreeing to train him, a shaky smile on his face as he remembers the Hero’s words, and his sensei’s. 

 

( _“You can become a hero.”_

_“You’re gonna be a great Hokage.”_ )

 

His dream is coming true again.

“K-Kacchan! I’m fine! Stop shaking me!” The white-haired boy stills immediately, his red eyes narrowing down at Izuku, and he gulps. Tries to slowly move away from him to tend to his sore shoulders from being gripped too tightly. “I’m really fine! Don’t worry about me right now!”

“Not worry? Not worry?” Katsuki’s voice grows louder before he begins shaking Izuku again, and his head is going back and forth from the shaking and he’s afraid his head is going to break off from his body. “You nearly gotten killed by a stupid fucking large slimeball! How can I not worry?”

“Because All Might saved me?” he suggests weakly, Katsuki giving a huff before throwing him back into his chair. Yelps when the chair collides with his back and scrambles up, meeting the other boy’s eyes again. He knows that Katsuki is angry, angry at him for neglecting his own safety, but there’s something else in his eyes, something he can’t tell what it is.

The white-haired boy crosses his arms, narrowing his eyes down at him as he hisses out his response. “That is not a fucking excuse, you idiot!” he roars, Izuku flinching from the sudden noise. Several students glance towards the enraged boy and back to their own desks without a blink of an eye. He wants to scream at the lack of sympathy, but he’s the Quirkless boy, he can’t do anything.

 

( _“You think that a civilian can become a Hokage? What a joke.”_ )

 

“S-Sorry, Kacchan!” he cries, leans back from Katsuki and looks down at the scattered books on his desk. His notebooks, on all the people he’s met that has quirks. It’s interesting to see what kind of differences there is between everyone, even if they both have water quirks.

Katsuki looks down, and his eyes soften when he sees them. “You still studying the heroes?” he asks gruffly, uncrossing his arms and drags a chair over. Plops down on it once he places the seat next to Izuku’s desk, and peers at the notebook. “That’s a pretty good fucking drawing of your all-time favorite.”

He blushes from the compliment, before laughing awkwardly and turns back to his notebook, scribbling a few more notes on the pages of All Might. Katsuki understands how he feels about meeting All Might, but he wouldn’t understand about wanting to train under him, the white-haired boy being one of the top students in the class.

“That reminds me, stop freaking out, you look like you’re going to faint,” the other boy says roughly as he crosses his arms. Katsuki’s light blue chakra sparks up before smoothing down like water, and Izuku wonders how much does he know?

 

* * *

 

_How is this my life?_ Izuku mourns to himself as he carries two tires, one under each arm, to the growing pile of trash near the beach. He doesn’t know where All Might was planning to take the trash, and he doesn’t _want_ to know, either. He feels energy humming quietly in the air, the buzz in his ears as he watches for bright yellow energy to come about and burst into rainbows.

He pauses as he stares down at his hands after he dumps the tires down, feels his own energy pulsing through him, but it feels more like chakra, makes him pause and wonder if he can really use chakra here. He doesn’t have a quirk, so how can he even use chakra… unless it doesn’t need to have a quirk to do it?

Lets out a snort at that thought, because it’s a ridiculous thought and he doesn’t have chakra here, as much as he wishes to. Izuku turns to walk down the stairs again, to the beach’s dumpster, before he sees red chakra around him and he flinches before moving backward. “Well, if it isn’t little Deku,” someone sneers, and he looks up to see a boy with red wings flying above him.

“Tsubasa-san,” he quietly greets with a wary tone, eyeing him carefully as he inched down the stairs to stand on the sand. The chubby boy glides down with another sneer on his face, black eyes look at him with loathing and hate. “What are you doing here?”

“Why would you want to know that, _Deku_?” he asks dangerously as he steps towards him, towards where Izuku is training. Izuku only thins his lips and feels his chakra spiking up, his hands curling into fists. _Cowards_ , he thinks when he stiffens, _only attacking when I’m alone_.

“What are you doing here?” he repeats quietly, his voice sounding harsh in his ears. Tsubasa only takes another step forward, wings menacingly unfurling behind him. He doesn’t have Katsuki to back him up, but Izuku feels his chakra humming lowly in his arm. “Get out.”

Tsubasa only snorts in response, raising an arm, twists it into a fist meant to harm. “And what are you going to do? Stop me?”

Instinct makes him raise both of his arms and move one of his hands in circular motions over another hand. He feels chakra crackling over his hand, and when he looks down, he startles in surprise at the familiar sight of a sphere of blue chakra. Hears a step, and he sees red chakra move back, flickering in fear. He can still use chakra, which is astounding.

Chakra exists here.

Sees Tsubasa move and he reacts, lifts the sphere into the air in triumph, and moves forward with a purpose. He can’t hear what Tsubasa is screaming about, too thrilled with his new discovery. He can still use chakra, he can use fuinjutsu, he can utilize his old abilities to help him move forward to be a hero. He is not Namikaze Minato for nothing!

Stretching out his hand with the sphere, he yells out the familiar words he hasn’t used in a long time.

“ _Rasengan_!”

 

( _“Minato! You can do it!”_ )

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, featuring Izuku! Please point out any mistakes to me, and I will do my best to fix it!
> 
> Tsubasa was one of the bullies that bullied Izuku in canon, if some of you aren't aware. He was the kid with the large red wings. Izuku, who is Minato on the other hand, has figured out he can use chakra and will use this to his full ability. After all, he was the Hokage once.
> 
> For the civilian Izuku saved at the beginning of the chapter (not Katsuki), I'll leave that to interpretation!
> 
>  
> 
> Terms:  
>  _Rasengan_ \- A technique/jutsu that use a spilling ball (sphere) of chakra in the user's palm. Namikaze Minato was the creator of this technique. Is one of Naruto's most famous techniques to use.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
